All is Well (Goodbye, Goodbye)
by Goingdownwithmyshipz
Summary: It's funny how we can convince ourselves everything is going to be okay.


**So I've been having some Traught feels and this kind of just happened I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

It starts out simple as does every mission, watch the warehouse and look for suspicious activity then report back. The original six are picked, for old time sake. Things have been slow and hell they miss the simple times, before alien invasions and adult responsibilities and everything else they've been through.

Seven years together and they still struggle with the word covert.

It's Wally who sets off the alarms and sets off the whole fiasco.

Soon the warehouse is flooded with goons armed with guns, blades, and Artemis swears she saw one with a flame thrower but who knows.

It doesn't take long for things to get out of hand, the heroes are good but the goons have sheer numbers on their side.

Dick is fliting in and out, he almost looks like he's preforming some type of intricate dance with the way he fights, grace in every action. But soon the goons realize that he's easier to hit if he's grounded and one manages to get a lucky shot at his leg, a knife digging into the back of his thigh.

Pain flashes over the link, but just a quickly he reassures everyone it's just a scratch. Artemis snorts at the reference despite the worry she feels. But as she glances over to reassure herself time seems to slow.

And Artemis can only watch in horror as the blade of a nameless goon slices through Dick's stomach two inches left of his navel. She sees the whites of his mask widen for a fraction of a second, whether in pain or shock she's not sure, but she they settle on her. She wants to move, to show to him, to kill the man that's hurt Dick but she's frozen. And then he slumping forward, the blade ripping from his side in a horrific spray of blood.

Her scream is muted by the roar of their friends (their family).

A flash of flaming red hair slams into the man with the blade and she knows that she should be more focused on what's happening around her but her vision tunnels down to Dick, to her leader, her lover, her best friend, her first real friend. She's sprinting across the warehouse with the recklessness of a rookie. Dick would normally be screaming at her for such reckless action but he's been silent since the blade entered him, nothing not even over the link and it terrifies her.

She's slamming down beside him on her knees, blond hair cascading over her shoulder, tips being stained crimson as her hands clutch at the gaping wound. He hisses at the pressure, head lulling to the side looking at her, blood is dripping from his lips. She can't help the way her gut clenches with fear. The link flutters with emotions and questions as they sense her fear but she pushes it back, blocks it out.

"Mis" slips from his lips in the ghost of a breath, eyes fluttering close as the whites of his mask vanish.

"No, no no no 'wing look at me. Get traught remember" she says forcefully pressing harder into his side and eliciting a pathetic groan from his lips.

"I 'member 'mis" he breaths and more blood bubbles up.

Tears burn her eyes. She knows it's not good and so does he.

"M'gann" Artemis screams into the link. She's about to say more but a weak grip on her wrist stops her.

"Artemis I…I'm not….Mis I'm not gonna make it" the words are soft and accepting and so wrong coming from his mouth.

"What do you mean birdboy you're gonna be fine" she sends a quick though out to hurry the hell up. "I'm not letting you go anywhere" it's childish she knows but she can't help it.

"Mis" he whines.

"Shhh birdbrain, you're gonna be fine" and he is because Wally is suddenly beside her lifting him up and running outside. She's right behind him stepping onto the bioship and rushing to the small medical area. M'gann says they'll be there in ten minutes and that's manageable because now they have supplies and blood and they can make it to the hall and Dick will be okay.

Wally is already doing his best to stop the flow of blood and Kaldur is setting up an IV. Dick is pale and still on the table but he's breathing and looking at her.

"See birdbrain you'll be fixed up in no time" she says a little hysterically as she kneels before his face peeling off his mask and looking at his sapphire blue eyes.

"Mis" he gives her a tired smile and she's pressing her tips to his ignoring the iron taste.

"You don't get to leave me yet" she warns

"Not yet" He breaths and then they're landing. Wally once again rushing off with Dick. They shuffle off the ship tired, weary, and covered in blood but things are looking up. Wally is waiting for them when they reach the area outside medbay. He looks just as tired and wear as the rest but he's smiling.

"He says he loves you" the grin on Wally's lips is reassuring.

She thinks they've escaped death again, they've made it back and Dick's still with them, still breathing. She thinks of how she's going to yell at him for scaring her again. For not being more careful. She allows herself to relax because it's going to be okay, he's going to be okay.

And then Connor shoots up.

"No" slips from his lips and Artemis doesn't think she rushes forward, through the medbay doors and straight into her worst nightmare. The EKG is screaming in a single shrill pitch, blood covers the floor, Flash is shouting for Batman and Canary to get clear as Dick's chest thrust with the force of the electricity running through it.

She must have screamed because suddenly she is trying to fight of Canary as Batman resumes chest compressions before Flash yells clear and slams the paddles onto Dick's chest.

Nothing happens, the shrill screaming is still there and both men hang their heads.

"Bruce, Barry no. No he's…he can't be" she's aware that the words fall from her mouth as the fight leaves her body and she sobs.

* * *

 **So I obviously don't own Young Justice or any of the characters but you know if i did it'd still be on the air and I'd have a kickass team of writer I found on Fanfic writing beautiful story lines and it'd be amazing!**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed my little tale and I hope you review.**

 **Thanks and lots of love**

 **Soccernin19**


End file.
